


无名氏曾经想要永生不死。

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 佩弗利尔幺子的后人成为了死神的主人，向死神许愿封印为祸人间的魔王许久许久之后，封印被破除，救世主已逝，世间和平了吗？





	无名氏曾经想要永生不死。

我爬上了一段有点陡的小坡，想要到前几年曾经歇息过的山崖上去，那一片视野开阔，也有芳草萋萋，是个看风景的好地方。

我埋头赶路，直到踏上平地才发现自己已经是后来者了。

有人背对着我，面向群山，动作就像是在拄着什么休息，顺便还看看风景。

好奇心促使我向他靠近，而近了我才发现那是位佝偻着腰，衣着得体的老绅士，他跟前那块被我忽略的石头，似乎是某人的墓碑。 

 

_您好啊，老先生。_

 

良久，久到我开始尴尬起来，他才回我说：你好。 

 

也许对方已经表明了他的态度，也许我不该继续打扰这位老人了，只是心中某处微微一动，支持我将疑问诉说出来。 

 

_请问您是在缅怀故人吗？_

 

这一次，老者用有点混浊的眼睛瞥了我一眼，才徐徐开口：“不是，这是我的死对头。” 

 

我哑口无言，开始想象一个关于成王败寇的故事。 

 

“你在乱想，陌生人。” 

 

我羞愧地低下了头。 

 

“嗯……”

在一声沉吟后，老人家对着那片豁然开朗的好风景，似是自言自语，又似是有指向性地开始进行讲述—— 

**“……很久以前在哪里听说过一句无稽之言，说人生是从被命名开始的。”**

“年轻的时候我并没有把这句话当回事，那时的我也没把哪件事当回事过。

不知道是不是因为有这重因果关系在，后来我大抵是遭了报应。 

……怎么了，我没有自我介绍吗，你的礼貌呢？” 

 

我连忙报上了自己的名字。 

 

“普通。”老人家毫不留情地给了评价，“麻瓜，我有四个名字：一个你不配了解，一个会给你带来灾厄，一个是被我的死敌瞎叫唤的，一个是似是而非的。” 

 

综上所述，这应该就是他不想自报家门的意思吧。老人家总是有这样那样的坚持。 

我苦笑着，询问老人要不要到旁边的树荫下坐坐，老人纡尊降贵似的让我搀了过去，当我问他要不要喝水的时候，他又果断地拒绝了。

我托着保温瓶，思索他所说的“麻瓜”到底是什么意思。 

 

“嗨……也许就是因为名字太多，死神看我不顺眼了才挖了个陷阱吧。” 

 

“我曾令敌人闻风丧胆，在我统治之下无人胆敢直呼我的名讳。我下的命令一呼百应，我定的规则无人忤逆，我分的高劣罕见质疑。” 

 

_是吗？_

我将三明治递给老人，他依旧果断地拒绝了。 

 

“我甚至还想出了一个飞离死亡，抵达不朽的办法。”

“死神那厮终于坐不下去了，他决定使用命运的力量来惩戒我。……麻瓜啊，你们应该比我们更了解诸神的任性妄为。当祂决定行动的时候，石头便从高处滚落了。” 

“当时对抗我的一股势力得到了一个预言，预言说将有救世主降临，与我不死不休。他生于七月末，在一个曾三次击败我的家庭，拥有我所不了解的力量，而我将标记他为一生劲敌。” 

 

原来是这种故事，我恍然大悟，原来是奇幻故事。 

 

“我的一位仆人将偷听到的预言告诉了我，我便去寻找那个符合条件的孩子……我要杀了他，将心头大患解决在襁褓里。

……然而我万万没想到，这也在死神的算计之中。” 

 

_您成功了吗？_

我放下三明治。 

 

“我不是失败，我是还来不及成功。

我收拾了他的父母，那房间里再没有可以抵抗我的力量。

只是可恨！咒语被他母亲施加在他身上的古老魔法给反弹了，我竟然倒在了我自己的魔咒之下。

......那个落空的咒语在他的额头上刻上了闪电的疤痕，他得到了我的标记，而我以自己的手为那句预言拉开了序幕，画下了轨迹，将它指向了它本来要通往的目的地。” 

 

这么说着的时候，老人一直望着墓的方向，但是我定睛一看，发现他其实是在看墓后面的山峦。 

 

_难得远行，您不多看看那块碑吗？_

 

老人：“...？...那种东西有什么好看的。” 

 

_……也是。_

 

“之后过了一段时间，我从漫长的蛰伏中重新归来，同时得到了一个有价值的情报。

我知晓了传说中的死亡圣器确是真实存在，只要得到它们，我就可以成为死神的主人，与此同时澎湃的魔力、或许甚至是永生——都将唾手可得。”

 

“可死神不会教我如愿。那个被我标记的臭小子先一步收集了所有的圣器，先我一步得到了神灵的垂青。” 

 

_先生。_

我问 _，当时那位救世主多大了？_

 

十七岁。老人不愉快地砸咂嘴。 

 

“他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，他成为了新的传说，却不许愿无上的荣光与权力，也不要求无尽的生命与财富。”

“他所想要的，仅仅是击败我，抚平动荡，去取得那无趣且虚伪的和平罢了。” 

“那种封闭的世界，哪怕是少了我的参与，想要将它改变的人也会接二连三地冒出来。”

 

“死神愉快地接受了新主人的愿望，祂将我的灵魂一分为二，将我的肉身一分为二，将我变成我们，将我们变成双生的兄弟，而我们在重归一体前，再也无法使用魔法。”

“祂将恶意倾注入这场奉祂为观众的好戏里面，用伟力玩弄手下的蝼蚁，威逼他们追回一生放逐的事物——想要挣脱封印的唯二方法：其一就是‘爱’上祂的主人。” 

 

我适时地发出惊叹的声音，老人对我的反应嗤之以鼻。 

 

“祂想要折磨我们，因为我们胆敢挑战祂的权威。”

“为了让我们能够尽可能长久地感受被辗落凡尘的痛苦，我们的时间停止了，直到达成祂无理的要求前，再也不会前进一步。” 

 

这位老人家是以一种特殊的方式达成了心心念念的长生...吧。 

 

“为了防止失去力量的我们被暴怒的民众暗杀，也为了监视封印的完整，祂甚至说服了祂的主人——我们的死敌，那种乳臭未干的小子，与我们定立契约。” 

 

是什么样的契约呢？

我十分好奇，会是那种故事里常见的、主从契约吗？

老人却出乎意料地沉默了，在我快要放弃听说后续的时候，他才慢吞吞地说： 

“结婚契约。” 

 

_与你们？_

**“与我们。 ”**

 

这可是重婚罪！我大惊失色。 

老人用拐杖不耐烦地敲着地面：“你别大吵大嚷的，所有人都清楚这一点，同时所有人都用借口来自我欺骗。” 

譬如同一个灵魂之类的。老人气得哼哼。 

 

“契约成立之时，他将与我们一同被禁锢在停止的时间中，直到得到我们的‘爱’，并靠这份‘爱’打破我们与他的封印，他既不会因为寿尽死去，我们也不会。”

“可笑啊，真的可笑。他本想要以此来永远地摆脱我，却与我一同坠入恒久的诅咒中。直到我们宣誓，乃至宣誓之后很长的一段时间里，他都被自己的愚蠢吓倒，再也笑不出来。”

“但那般愚蠢的结合誓言，却足够我们捧腹大笑很多年了。” 

 

_您居然还记得誓词吗？_

“那是自然。” 

_那是怎样的誓词呢？_

“……这你就没必要知道了。” 

 

“想象一下吧，麻瓜。他的固执几乎让他失去了一切。”

“一个救世主，与臭名昭著的黑魔王？”

“接下来他将失去他的社会地位，失去他同胞的信任，失去他幼稚懵懂的恋情，失去他光明的未来，失去他的自由，失去从无法为父母亲人报仇雪恨的深渊中宽恕自己的机会。 ”

“……实在是太滑稽了，无论他去到哪里，哪里都是向他飞来的浓痰和吼叫信。为了避免不必要的麻烦，婚后我们就搬到了这附近。” 

 

原来是附近的居民啊。

其实我并不惊讶，毕竟这里也算得上是一位腿脚不便的老人可以偶尔进行拜访的范围吧......只要有人用车载他一程的话。 

 

“搬过来的头一个月里，我们几乎没有交流，彼此竭力地将对方当作透明人。”

“每一天，他将自己关在房间里，然后以麻瓜速食品充饥，而我们被他的魔咒所束缚也无法离开那个房子，只能勉为其难地食用同样的食物。这种情况持续了一个月，直到我们对这些垃圾再无容忍。”

“我们尝试在灶上生火，在火上煮食，我们这样的天才有什么是做不成的呢？

......但是麻瓜啊，只要你亲手去做一遍就知道了，手工制作和魔法处理毕竟是有所不同的，我们最后得到了一个不尽人意的结果。

然后，他被这个结果的气味吸引出来，对我们的作品加以讽刺，在生活垃圾上和我们大打出手。” 

 

这可真是……糟糕哇。我瞠目结舌。 

 

“是恶劣。”老人冷笑着说，“他选了一条难行的路，以为自己是无辜的，被路上所见吓破胆之后，就将应该承担的责任抛诸脑后不闻不问，丢光了自己的脸。” 

 

_是吗？_

我喝了口水，暖流流入我的胃中，带动了我的思绪。 

_——我想他只是还没绕过弯来吧。_

 

老人用一种挑剔的目光审视我，几番来回后接过了我传给他的水杯。 

 

“斗过一场之后，他开始打扫卫生，歹毒地将我们推入尘土里打滚。那房子不小，我们用了足足两天才重新将它清理干净。 ”

“他开始看《一千种家庭实用魔法》，开始烹饪……他怎么敢嘲笑我们处理不好食物，他自己的水平也是半斤八两。

……好吧，刚开始是这样的，后来他做得好多了……是确实不错，至少比他用魔杖的本事要有天赋多了。” 

 

老人家是饿了，我装作没有听见那阵隆隆的响声，将剩下的三明治递给他，这次他也接过来了。 

 

“混乱一个月的尾巴，是他婚后的第一个生日。我们自然是选择无视它。我和我觉得，特意提起这种日子是一种非常愚蠢的事。 ”

“接下来的两个月，他出去找工作。

在解除了禁锢我们的魔咒、再很多余地为我们施加了蹩脚的护身咒之后，他将我们踢出去找工作，或者找点别的，‘不要触及任何法律底线’的，随便什么事做都好。” 

“经过深思熟虑，两个我都决定去考取麻瓜的最高学府，既然魔法界放逐了我们，那我们就另辟蹊径去研究我们身体的秘密。” 

 

老人报出了一个让我捧心长吁的学府名字。 

 

“我们既然有了这个目标，自然就得闭门专研这回事，他的工作刚起步，薪水捉襟见肘，他父母留给他的金加隆已经不多了，我们的金库则是由于种种原因，无法开启。那段时间我们都过得不太……富裕。” 

 

_等等。_

_我有疑问，请问金加隆是什么？_

 

“事到如今你居然问这个？”老人嫌恶万分地乜了我一眼，“听好啦麻瓜，这是巫师的货币。” 

 

_设定真是细致啊。_

 

“面包与清水可以解决的问题，他偏要准备熟食；

我们划分私人空间，他却坚持同一桌上用餐；

我们要的是漠不关心——他不对死对头和颜悦色，也不轻易放过。

以洗濯、整理、清扫、保持的名义打断我们的思路，强迫我们去参与那点琐事，鸡毛蒜皮的小事！他根本不知道我们的思考可以创造什么价值......”

“我们自然是不会合作的，让他演独角戏吧。让他每一天拖着风尘仆仆的身躯回来，然后为不会改变的状况怒火冲天，我们再冷眼旁观。” 

“这样持续了两个月的时间。

某天，他回来了，比以往要早上许多，当时一个我在森林里，一个我察觉到了这件事。

他以为我没有发现，因为我们通常都在书房里。

——我们远比他所猜测的要敏锐。 

他钻进浴室，将身上的衣袍丢了一路，我要去耻笑他先前竟敢以此来责备我们。 ”

“我顺着痕迹走过去，水声清晰，他连门都没有关上。”

“他赤身裸体，像由干巴巴的栎木枝条拼成的廉价工艺品，唯一值得称道的翡翠色的眼睛，还算高挺的鼻梁，两片薄唇…全都掩于双掌之后，他垂头俯首，任由喷洒的水流冲刷自己，像只丧家之犬。” 

 

“那一刻——”老人顿了顿， **“我感到了无聊。”**

 

“一个面对恶咒当作家常便饭，死到临头也不流一滴眼泪的人最后被生活的琐事压弯了脊梁，在花洒下啜泣。你最恨的敌人不是被你而是被油盐酱醋茶打败，这不是无聊吗。” 

 

“那一幕就似海市蜃楼，或是彼此心照不宣，将一张不雅的照片，藏到无人知晓的午后。 他没有改变几个月养成的习惯，我们却开始对现状感到腻味了。”

“我说了我们非常敏锐，我们早就注意到可疑分子，注意到他们数次拙劣的尾随。那一天，我们察觉到氛围变了，我们知道那群人打算下手了。”

“我们没有识破，没有摆脱，我们都在想：是时候牺牲一个，再换取更伟大的利益了。

 ——你别啰嗦，这正是第二个打破封印的方法，是死神课题的漏洞：献祭其一打破封印的平衡，如此二体就可以重新归一，取回魔王本质。

......然而自杀是作弊行为，会被更严苛地惩罚。” 

 

老人摆摆手。

我渐渐听得入迷，在心里喟叹一声，这位老绅士讲故事确实有一套。 

 

“……我和我都太想当然，都认为对方才是牺牲品，忘了两具肉体共享一个灵魂，分享同等的狡诈，又都拥有苟活的欲望……对结果的计算偏差导致我们身陷囹圄，昔日大名鼎鼎的黑魔头，竟然是被名不见经传的小人物给逼至了绝路。” 

 

老人呵呵笑着，眼里却无甚笑意，我福至心灵，将我想说的话脱口而出： 

_——所以他来救你们了吗？_

老人家的拐杖将草坪碾了个坑，咬牙切齿、不情不愿地接下去： 

 

**“他来了。”**

 

“他学聪明了，偷偷给我们下了循踪咒，在发现不对劲的第一时间就追过来了。”

“在他显形的几分钟之后，等待他的不是恶战，而是铺天盖地的唾骂和诅咒，他像个口不能言的木头人，唯唯诺诺地伫在原地接受这一切……真他*的让人火大。”

 

这突如其来的污言秽语使我目瞪口呆，老绅士也没打算停下来。

 

“像抛弃者一样备受质疑，像被抛弃者一样浸染感伤，他自作自受。”

“如果他识相，还保有那么一点理智，他就该让开，该明白这是他最后的机会，是他重回正轨，接受他应受命运，与复生的魔王堂堂正正地一决高下，生便得万民敬仰，死也能磊磊落落的机会。 ”

 

**“但他没有选择这种未来。”**

 

“我们忍不住大笑起来，他发疯了！”

“一声不吭地接受了所有羞辱之后，他变得理直气壮。去据理力争，去怒发冲冠，好一副坦坦荡荡的样子，像麻瓜最古老的理想主义者，因披荆戴棘得到自我满足，在炭火路上感受至圣神庙。”

“然后。”

老人本来还有点亢奋的神情冷却下来：“然后，他将暗杀者击退，然后给了我们两拳，一拳打在我的胃上，让我将当天吃的东西都吐了出来；一拳打在我的脸上，打掉了我一颗牙齿。”

“他认为只是一死实在是便宜了我们。” 

“他认为让你死我活变为结局，就白费了他对死神许下的愿望。” 

 

【......注定为了杀死某个人而生？我既不想成为神话里的英雄，也不想成为怪物。如果我真的杀了你，我一定会被捧到神坛上，然后再也别想用自己的双脚走路了。我喜欢打魁地奇，然后我捉住的每一个金飞贼上都会被人叮嘱着签上‘救世主’这个词。谢谢了，但不，不要，我爸妈有给我取名字。】 

【‘从今以后我将成为你们的家人，我将倚靠你们，就像你们会倚靠我一样。’ 】

【如果你们还记得我的誓言，想想看！——想想我放任你们随心所欲的画面！我和你，我们是不是都太XX了？】 

 

**“真是个，”**

就像停滞千年苔衣履身的雕像一朝苏醒，老人发出心满意足的叹息。

**“蠢货。”**

 

……和彻头彻尾的自私鬼。老人补充道。 

 

我深吸一口新鲜空气。

本来还有雾，像山间随意飘落的棉絮，但随着太阳升高，将那丝阴冷带走，我们歇脚的地方，变得树影婆娑，轻风浅吟。 

 

老人继续说：“这件事什么都没有改变。” 

_……？？？_

“该做的家务一件都没有减少，反而还增加了。” 

_……那还真是遗憾啊。_

谁不讨厌家务呢。 

 

“他还学会说脏话了，成了个跑火车的垃圾桶。” 

“他在那场对峙里骂上瘾了。” 

老人摸摸下巴，我反应过来，原来这是同居人的习性沾染。

“并不是那种十分破廉耻的恶语，虽然有时会变为被愤怒驱使的发泄方式。没有刻意和指向，他时不时来一句，就像红茶加糖那么自然，久而久之，我们意识到纠正他是没有意义的，于是这事又成了寻常。” 

 

“有一天。”

“雪从枝丫上塌下来的一天，我们正在壁炉前思考着深刻的问题——”

 

_不好意思。_

_请问是怎样的问题呢？_

 

“......你还记得你八岁的一个星期二里想的事情吗？”

 

_......对不起，请您继续。_

 

“——他就要我们出去跑腿，去森林外面，到镇上去。”

“这么冷的天，他竟敢使唤我们，他是吃了熊心豹子胆……他天天往外跑，就是不把需要的东西也一起买回来，幻影移形也不用……我们一点儿也不想出去，他就威胁我们晚上只有垃圾食品。”

“这种日子，足以冻死冬眠的蛇，如果你到人群簇拥的地方去，糜烂的歌声会夺走你的专注力，这种险恶的日子……商店都打烊了。 ”

“他就是存心戏耍我们，等我们回去，天已经完全黑了，他根本什么都不缺，该准备的菜肴也上桌了。我们真切地想要扼死他，是火鸡和奶油汤救了他。”

“——然后。”老绅士的表情变得难以言喻，那是迷惘与嫌恶、混杂着一丝对未知的敬畏，“他端上来了个…什么东西。像是面粉、鸡蛋和奶油的产物，不过是黑色的，也说不清是个什么形状……上面还有根蜡烛……到底是什么玩意呢……” 

 

_我想——我咽下一口唾沫——那大概是糕点之类的东西吧。_

 

“我不知道，那看上去像个失败的坩埚反应产物，我们以为他终于下定决心要处理我们了，我们都不想碰那玩意。他莫名地兴致高昂，像个执着于科仪的土著神，希望我们将蜡烛上的火苗吹熄——如果我们愿意的话，还可以许愿。” 

 

老人翻了个白眼。 

 

“没人想做这种事，是火苗自己不识趣，轻易灭了——就因为一个喷嚏。”

“天杀的。看他干的好事，我们感冒了。 ”

“接着兵荒马乱，折腾了一个晚上，睡也睡不好，以前隔着门没发现，他居然还打鼾（虽然并不响），一个陪床的自己睡着了。” 

“第二天他还丢下病人去加班，要是我们中死了一个他还要加班费有什么用。” 

 

老人不住地抱怨，我莫名地觉得心情很愉快。

 

“冬去春来，日子就是波澜不惊的河流。”

“他在院子里随意播了种，长了东一茬西一茬的花儿，那种路边都比花圃里长得灿烂的小花。”

“等花都谢了，屋里就热得让人气愤了，他连个调节温度的咒语都不懂（他到底有没有好好看那本书），用这么一种魔法都可以失败，时而将房间加热成炼狱时而降温成极地气候，他什么都做不好。每天从外头回来了就衣衫不整地在室内走来走去，汗流浃背，身上滑溜溜的…...唔。” 

 

老人突然意识到什么，在一个微妙的地方打住了话头，脸也沉下来。

气氛有点尴尬。

我装作没听见，也装作没注意到。 

 

“盛夏来临前，他收到了霍格沃兹——我们的母校，英格兰最好的巫师学校——的邀请函，邀请他回去参加迟来一年的毕业典礼。”

“对，与他一级的大部分学生都没有好好完成他们最后一年的学业——因为 **战争，战争，还是战争** 。为了让这些学生可以顺利毕业，霍格沃兹增加了一个特殊的新学年，他是极少数没有回校继续八年级课程的人之一。 ”

“原因你已经清楚了吧。 ”

“那所学校保管着他家族留传下来的宝物，他非去不可。他请了假，然后捎上当时没有出门的一个我——因为他不知道该煮点什么留下来。”

“这种时候清水和面包就好，要我们强调几遍。 ”

 

老人气得直哼哼。而我想起了我的母亲。

 

“那种场合肯定存在很多年轻气盛，头脑发热的激进分子。”

“那种场合，我本以为他还要做个缩头乌龟，结果他学聪明了，反击得毫无犹豫，毫不客气，脏得配得起他这个年纪，漂亮得超越了他这个年纪，叫人刮目相看。”

“他和几个始终支持他的人待在一起，该笑的时候笑，该发怒的时候绝不拖泥带水，将反对者…..和我一起丢到角落里。”

“啧。” 

 

“因为上前挑衅的人实在是太多了，他就让我披上隐形斗篷——那件宝物——决定典礼后马上离开。”

“他没有想到——虽然在我看来是很容易预见的事——校门口都是嗅着血腥味就围而不散的鬣狗......如果你领教过记者的凶残，就知道他们擅长用笔杆杀人于无形。 ”

“其中有个女人，我记不太清了，可能是个有蚊子名字的女人：她是其中的佼佼者，在恐怖统治时期，她也算得上是我手下的一把刀。战争结束之后，多少充当我唇舌的人以中立报道为借口逃避制裁，她也不例外。”

“更甚者，为了利益...啊，永恒的利益。

以及为了满足自己那点龌龊的小心思，她率先捅了救世主一刀，再反手刺向曾经效力的人

……我们婚前婚后，预言家日报跟踪报道，挑动民众口诛笔伐，彻底臭了救世主的名声。 ” 

 

“为了避开这些围上来的苍蝇，我和他甚至穿过一座城堡。那个女人追得最紧，咬着最后一点腐肉不放，我看他快忍不住要咒（揍）她了。我衷心觉得，他的耐心真是比以前好多了。”

“于是。”

“趁她走到湖边，我将她踹下去，踹去跟浮在湖上的巨章鱼、水里的格林迪洛作伴……待在那条傻兮兮的斗篷下让我变得不耐烦起来。 ”

“直到我们回去，他才弯下腰，哈哈大笑，笑得上气不接下气。他笑得真丑。 ”

 

**“原来已经离那场仪式过去一年了。”**

**“原来已经离我们标记他的那一天过去那么久了。”**

 

“将人的五官扭曲，夸张的笑容实在谈不上‘美’。可是他向我们展露的这份丑陋，居然可以使我、以及客厅里的另一个我都感觉到......轻松。重量离开脚尖，使步伐轻盈，甚至可以再忍受一顿速食品。” 

 

老人鼻子里发出一声慵懒悠长的哼哼，在我眼前摊开左手掌心，我心领神会，又给他倒了一杯水。

晃了晃水瓶，它应该可以支撑到这个故事的结局。

越过大片升温的阳光，风像跳进怀里的猫儿一样暖，我期待着接下来的发展，崖上却再被风声与静默所支配，老绅士坐着一动不动。

半晌，他的头一点一点—— 

......难道是睡着了吗？

我担心他会因此着凉，急忙呼唤他。 

 

“……我没睡。年轻人…要有耐心。 ”

“……接下来？”

“接下来没什么值得一提的事，无非就是与矛盾比邻，然后寻求解决途径，不停在这中间奔波罢了。有几回我们大打出手，然后和好。争吵，然后和好。 

因为没有关上的窗，来不及在暴雨前收起来的衣物；

遗失的礼物，清扫后被打乱的文件；

不愿意收拾的书，吃了三分之二的馅饼；

品味相斥的摆设，醉酒，差点付诸实行的谋杀，掉到洗手盆里的牙膏；

想要邀请的人，想要保持的安静；

没有及时察觉的伤口，还有暧昧炙热的空气……价值观、自我，古典戏剧和流行音乐，若即若离的手和额头上的吻。 

 

又譬如败了又长、开了好多年的小黄花。

突然挡到路中央的动物。

还有放在室外一夜就被吃光的野莓，养在泳池边被山怪偷走的鸭子。

蛇钻到了他的枕头下面。 

 

微不足道的小事。 

 

我们从被录取者到研究者再到管理者，眼见钢铁大厦平地拔起，科技理论追赶魔法咒语，而他以不变的少年之姿，见证青梅与竹马在滚滚红尘中结合，拼搏，为人父母，又陷入家长里短、中年危机的怪涡，皱纹满面。” 

 

“就像一眨眼，又像从黄粱一梦中醒来。在他送别了两位挚友之后，我们开始旅行。有时出于工作需要，有时因为单纯想去。

我们从陆地出发，时而渡海，或空中穿行，将足迹遍布五大洲。 

跟踪角马群迁徙，然后被路过的狮子追赶；

欣赏亡灵节的游行，结果撞到特工追赶目标，搅黄了整场庆典；

准备享用满汉全席，碰巧当地警员现场执法；

在圣马可广场附近挑点工艺品留念，遇上黑手党火拼；

恒河边散步，还见识了水葬……” 

 

_哎呀……这还真是……_ 我干巴巴地陪笑。 

 

“某个东南亚国家的集市上，我们打了个赌，并将它当作一场游戏：一个我买下红宝石串的链子，一个我看中了镂金的镯环，希望他能分出高下，将胜者的勋章装饰到身上。”

“他将镯环挂到胳膊上，将链子系在脚踝上，然后给了我们一人一个白眼。” 

“他觉得娘里娘气的。” 

 

“在那个地方，我们又被某个势力盯上，一觉醒来就被卷入了那个地区两个魔法派系的斗争。”

“那次颇凶险。”

“我们被关在某处，被问及要不要借那些人的手打破封印。”

 

“唔......”老人家沉吟了一阵，“我们怎么回答呢，或许我们也没有回答吧。” 

 

“我还记得我们在黑暗中思考的时候，他无声无息地破开一个……狗洞。

先是窸窸窣窣的声音，接着是他灰尘扑面，完全没有英雄登场的气势、像落跑的小角色一样狼狈不堪地钻进来……太丢人了。

他看见我们，好像也吓了一跳。

没有预兆，也没有任何开场白，他突然冲上前来……抱住我们。

汗水和尘土的臭味几乎让我们窒息；有力的换息湿润且炽热；他的心跳从体肤、T恤下传过来，过于震耳欲聋。”

“所见所闻的一切，让当时的我们朦胧地意识到—— ”

**“——完了，这大概就是他的死期吧。”**

 

我吓得坐直了身子，心也仿佛穿越了多年的时光，和‘他’一起怦怦直跳。

 

“结果并没有。”

“经历了反间、被派别内的中立人士伸出援手、和其他人质及救援组织协力、爆炸、大爆炸之后，我们逃出生天。”

“他完好无损，活蹦乱跳。无论是敌人的攻势，死神莫名其妙的考验，还是剧烈运动，都没有杀死他……他是蟑螂吗。” 

“而送他的勋章也遗失在在这一连串的事件中：红宝石的链子被湍流的河水冲走，镂金的镯环给了掌握密码，纱巾履面的女人。 ”

 

听到这个消息，我是发自心底地觉得可惜。

 

“现在不掉，过几年，过几十年也会不见吧。”老人将下巴停靠在拄着拐杖的双手手背上。

 

“我们没有停止旅行。 ”

 

“虽然后来又发生了在盗墓贼触动了古老诅咒之后和苏醒的木乃伊乱斗的事；”

“以为是麻瓜骗局结果真的出现了远古生物打翻了送资料的船于是只好出手解决的事；”

“在冰层底下发现了高等文明然后被有关部门约谈的事；”

“路过圣彼得大教堂的时候遇见三个国家的驱魔人为了恶魔与天使对峙的事；”

“迷路到东方的深山里救起的人最后在都市的高塔上被万钧雷霆重击的事……各种各样，诸如此类的事。”

 

_我——非常有兴趣想要知道所有这些事的详情！_

 

“我们甚至还离开过大气层，在近地轨道上观摩过巨龙的战场。跨越千年万年亿年抵达我们视野里的光，它们本体的身量可能比冥皇星还要巨大，我和我，他，以及我们面前的龙，可能比一颗星辰还要渺小，而我们脚下的大地，也只是无数光年外的一点星光。”  
  


“绕着这个星球跑了好几圈吧，我们回到家…家里的时候，那房子恢复成我们刚搬进来时的模样了，半空中扬起的尘埃足以让最坚强的好汉心碎，但是掀开盖在家具上的塑料膜，连被单都是熟悉的颜色。

我们到镇上去，遇见的都是些眼熟又陌生的人，交谈了才发现，面前站着的是旧友的儿子、孙子或重孙。

到对角巷去，谁还在乎救世主和黑魔王呢。成为热议的是与龙订立契约的少年和想要将科技引入霍格沃兹的天才麻种男孩的事。

我们回到家，他决定要重新找一份工作，然后好长一段时间，我们都没有离开英格兰了。”

 

“过了很久以后，突然有一天，就是很普通的一天，和今天没什么区别的一天。

大概是午后吧，我们在窗边看论文，他将馅饼放进烤炉里，洗了手就倚在院子里的秋千上打瞌睡，一如既往的打着鼾，因为是户外，还有蝉鸣，所以也没那么吵。肉饼的香味已经浓了，我们看着他，光斑在他的侧脸上游走，突然的声音就断了，然后他倒在花圃里，我们过去一看，发现他已经断气了。

他就像还在梦中，对状况一无所觉。

**我们也是。**

甚至在处理他后事的时候，书写悼词的时候，接待来宾的时候，念诵悼词的时候，我们都没有意识到究竟是发生了什么事。还是其他人都散了，我们坐在棺前才反应过来。

我和我往里一瞧，他躺在白百合花上，手里抓着路边随处可见的黄色小花。

既没有恐惧，也不像是有痛苦的样子。

然后我们的影子合而为一。

我的时间又重新开始转动了。”

 

这就是救世主的死。

他将故事完结了。

 

_我很抱歉。_ 难过地看着老人家，我搜肠刮肚也找不到一句可以说的话。

  
老人摇头，举起手阻止我：“我不需要。”   
  


“我恶贯满盈，手上鲜血淋漓，慈悲于我而言是笑话，宽容听着更似谎言。我不为手下人的性别或老幼而加以容赦，纵使是血亲也难逃一死，因我而破碎的家庭成百上千，被我施加的冤屈数不胜数……但是这样的我居然——” 

 

“——居然可以这么......”

 

老人似乎想要表达什么，但他张开嘴，干枯的双唇无声地开合，想说的话就是怎样都无法脱口而出。最终他放弃了，转而与我视线交接，用古井无波的双眼凝视我。

 

“那些曾被苦痛折磨的人确实该受此劫吗？这场延续了与宿敌旷日持久、不见硝烟的战争——活到最后的是我。这数不清的岁月里，我没有为饥寒所迫，也没有停下过向前的步伐，我看过了那些人终其一生都不可能见识的壮阔，也比那些人花费了更多的时间在体验被他们轻易忽视和厌弃的细碎小事上。我们知道，只要没有察觉到自己有心，我就可以达成永恒的野心，哪怕没有魔法也一样——” 

 

“既然没有失去就是赢，得到一切就是赢，活到最后就是赢，那么——”

**“——我们为什么要看他最后一眼。”**

 

“哈，他们口口声声的高呼正义存在，既然正义存在、”

“今天坐在这里的就不应该是我。” 

 

_我想，老先生一定是伤心欲绝了吧。_    
  


“你一定以为我伤心欲绝了吧。”   
  


_呃……_  
  


“很遗憾，并没有。实际上，我几乎没有什么伤心的感觉，虽然偶尔会有点惆怅，但光是应付平常生活的琐碎就足够让我头疼的了。”   
  


“我只是对永生不死感到厌倦了。”   
  


“这里就让我称赞你一句吧，死神，你不费吹灰之力，就征服了你的敌人，让他再也不想抵抗你。”   
  


老人家终于径直看向了那墓碑。

 

**“哼，如果还有来世，你绝对不会想要再遇见我了吧，哈利·波特。 ”**

 

【嗯，如果有来世，我绝对不想再遇见你了，伏地魔。 】

 

——他就像是看到了什么叫人讶异的事物一样瞪大双眼，连被重力牵引着耷拉下的眼皮也撑了起来，眼中闪烁着黯淡、却怀念的光芒。

我仔细辨别视野里的景物，并没有什么特别的。

我想要询问的时候，他又恢复了平静，一动不动地，只剩下胸膛还在起伏。

 

 

  
  


END.

......

............

我手上的维生带发出提示音，AI天使提醒我是时候该返程了。而浮游电子乐远远传及此处，第42届迷幻牛油果星的音乐节前奏也开始了。

我告诉老先生，下一次再上来的话，我想给‘他’带一支花。 

“他哪衬得上花。”老人家被我扶着站起来，用没有拄着拐杖的手拍了拍自己背后的袍子，“野草最适合他了，烧也烧不干净的。” 

我哈哈笑着，然后和他一起下山。

山路不平整，对我这种年轻人来说还好，但对老人家而言可能会比较吃力，我本打算回头扶他一把，却听到他在身后说：

“喔...对了，我该用这个的......”

啪的一声轻微爆破响后，我回头一看，老人已经不见了踪影。

我独自搜寻无果后甚至报了警，也没能找到老人。

直到几年后我和一位女巫成为了恋人，才知道原来自己是真的遇到了魔法师。

那为什么对方不消除我的记忆呢？

……大概是老了以后记忆力下降，一时忘了吧。（在我造成了骚动之后想起来的话，似乎也是于事无补了。）  

 

 

FIN.

   

**Author's Note:**

> “If love could have saved you,you would have lived forever.若爱情能够拯救你，那你应永生不死。”
> 
> （谨以此文，献给Hogwarts Miracle的汤哥和破特。）


End file.
